Hatsukoi !
by polar13
Summary: 'Apakah ini pilihan yang tepat ? mengapa aku merasa ragu ya sekarang'.. 'yang meberitaku tadi terlihat tampan..ya dia sangat tampan malah' 'Hn menarik'.. Ini hanya kisah tentang gadis tomboy yang menemukan cinta pertamanya..dan apakah cerita ini berjalan mulus dengan masa lalu si gadis manis yang mungkin akan mengagetkan?
1. chapter 1

**NARUTO belong to Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **Sakura Sasuke**

 **Warning : Typo,Mainstream Theme,Boring (maybe)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Mengapa sekarang aku ragu..apakah ini pilihan yang tepat? aku merasa sedikit bersalah sekarang..maafkan aku nenek dan tetaplah sehat-sehat tanpaku disana..'

Jalanan di luar sana terlihat ramai dan mungkin itu yang menjadi perhatian seorang gadis manis yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil, dia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

 **NORMAL Pove**

Terlihat mobil hitam mewah memasuki pekarangan rumah megah di sebuah komplek perumahan elite. Disana terlihat seorang pria dewasa keluar dari mobil bersama wanita dewasa yang menemaninya,terlihat wanita tersebut membuka pintu penumpang dengan persaan bahagia. Dengan terburu-buru berkata

"Sakura chan ayo Otou san dan Oka san sudah mempersiapkan kamar untukmu semoga kamu suka dengan kamar barumu sayang...ayo ayo".

Wanita itu meraih tangan anak tunggalnya itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah mereka, yahh rumahnya,suaminya dan tentu saja anak mereka yang akan bergabung bersama pasangan suami istri itu untuk tinggal bersama. Sebelumnya anaknya itu tinggal bersama neneknya dari kecil hingga sekarang.

 **SAKURA Pove**

'ahh selalu saja seperti ini. Oka san terlalu berlebihan tentang apapun mengenaiku..bahkan dia dapat merayu Otou san untuk apa saja ide dia untukku, terlalu merepotkan'

aku mengikuti langkah Oka san yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan untuk menunjukkan kamar baruku. Oh lihatlah betapa 'pink' sekali kamar ini, aku sadar aku terlalu identik dengan warna pink tapi jujur saja pink bukan warna kesukaanku ahahaha lucu memang.

Oh ya aku Sakura Haruno, umurku 9thn, warna kesukaan ku biru langit, lihatlah rambutku berwarna pink yang sangat feminim sekali tapi jangan menyangka aku seperti itu, aku adalah anak perempuan tomboy dan hari ini aku resmi pindah rumah...yaa dari rumah nenekku ke rumah orang tuaku, karna kurasa aku mungkin merepotkannya dengan segala kenakalanku jadi aku memilih pindah tapi kurasa ini bukan pilihan yang tepat.

 **NORMAL Pove**

Sakura terlihat merapikan pakaian-pakaiannya dan segala barang-barangnya di kamar barunya tanpa menyadari seseorang memerhatikannya dari luar pintu kamarnya.

"Otou san harap kau menyukai ini Sakura chan" sambil memasuki kamar putrinya, Kizashi berkata demikian untuk memulai obrolan dengan anak tunggalnya.

"ya Otou san, Sakura sangat senang mendapat kamar ini..trimakasih Otou san" jawab gadis manis kesayangan ayahnya itu.

"Besok kamu bisa mulai bersekolah di sekolah barumu, Otou san akan selalu mengantarmu sekolah sebelum pergi kerja. Oka san sangat senang kau mau bergabung bersama kami Sakura chan" sambil tersenyum kepada anaknya Kizashi mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya yang serupa dengannya.

"Kizashi kun ayo ajak sakura turun, aku sudah selesai memasak untuk makan malam kita." terdengar teriakan dari nyonya rumah yang terdengar bersemangat sekali hari ini.

"Ayo Sakura chan Oka san mu sudah menungku kita dibawah jangan buat dia hilang kesabaran, kau tau Oka san mu itu sangat berisik ahahaha Otou san pun bingung kenapa Otou san jatuh cinta pada Oka san mu...oh itu cerita masa lalu yang manis, lain kali Otou san ceritakan, ayo Sakura chan."

Sakura tersenyum senang atas kata-kata ayahnya, dia kemudia bergegas mengikuti ayahnya keluar kamar dan turun.

Makan malam yang membahagiakan bagi keluarga kecil di rumah yang megah itu, karna sang anak tunggal sekarang bersama-sama mereka.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

"Sakura chan ayo bangun anak manis, kau tak mau terlambat ke sekolah barumu kan?"

terlihat seorang ibu membuka tirai kamar anaknya agar cahaya matahari boleh membangunkan anak manisnya yang masih saja terlelap di kasurnya yang empuk.

"Bisakah sebentat lagi Oka san, Sakura sangat ngantuk...hoam"

anak perempuan itu masih saja bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebalnya tanpa memperdulikan ibu nya yang siap menarik selimut tebalnya...dan...

"SAKURA CHANNNNN...OKA SAN BILANG BANGUN !!"

Terdengarlah suara teriakan Mebuki yang memekakan telinga dipagi hari yang indah ini.

"iya iya ampun Oka san, Sakura bangun...Sakura bangun." segera gadis manis itu bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

'akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa berlaku seperti ibu..oh trimakasih Kami sama...aku bahagia karna Sakura chan disini'. Sambil tersenyum senang Mebuki keluar dari kamar Sakura.

 **SAKURA Pove**

'Aku senang bisa sarapan pagi bersama kedua orang tuaku..oh lihatlah mereka saling berbincang dan terkadang ibu tertawa atas cerita-cerita lucu ayah, mereka serasi dan baru kusadari orang tuaku sangat bahagia bersama.

hari ini aku akan bersekolah di sekolah baruku dan kuharap aku akan mendapat teman disana tak seperti di sekolah lamaku...ah sudahlah Sakura lupakan itu, dan kau harus semangat.Yoshh'

 **NORMAL Pove**

"Jaa Otou san..Oka san, Sakura sekolah dulu."pamit Sakura pada ayah ibunya.

"Ya sayang kau tau, Oka san sayang padamu"..."Ya Sakura chan semangat yaa"

'aku memasuki gerbang sekolah yang besar ini, Ayah menempatkanku di sekolah elite yang menaungi SD,SMP dan SMA yang bergengsi di kota ini..ehm siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Konoha School, yaa ini adalah sekolah baruku. Baru beberapa saat berjalan melalui taman sekolah yang ramai dan indah aku memasuki gedung SD nya, ehm dimana yaa kira-kira letak ruang kepala sekolahnya dan aku jadi bingung sekarang.'

Terlihat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan gadis manis yang baru saja memasuki gedung SD itu. Mereka sedikit tertarik dengan penampilan anak gadis itu yang sangat terlihat manis namun sayang sekali gaya nya tak menunjukan penampilannya yang manis dia terkesan bergaya seperti anak laki-laki tapi tak bisa menutupi manisnya penampilannya.

Terlihat segerombolang anak-anak laki-laki yang sedang berbincang-bincang di pinggi koridor dan terlihat seperti anak-anak baik. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis manis yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya...ruang kepala sekolah disebelah mana ya?" ucap gadi manis itu kepada anak-anak laki-laki itu.

"kawaii.." salah seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde dan memiliki 3goresan di masing2 pipinya tanpa sengaja terpaku dan berkata seperti itu.

"oh kau tinggal lurus dari koridor ini lalu berbelok ke kanan, jalan saja terus ruangan kepala sekolah ada disana." jwb salah seorang anak laki-laki tampan yang berekspresi datar dan memiliki model rambut sedikit aneh..ehm ya menyerupai bokong ayam.

dan anak-anak laki-laki yang hanya bisa membisu melihat gadis manis di hadapan mereka tersebut.

"Arigatou, aku permisi dulu sampai berjumpa lain waktu." sambil tersenyum manis kepada semua anak-anak laki-laki itu, Sakura bergegas pergi dari sana tanpa menyadari semua anak-anak laki-laki itu terpesona dengan senyumannya dan beberapa ada yang bersemu merah.

"hey kurasa aku menemukan gadis idamanku hari ini."

"kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto, dasar genit."

"hey Sasuke apa-apaan kau berkata seperti itu, kau malah yang mencuri start dariku. ehehe kau tertarik padanya?" Naruto berkata seperti itu untuk menggoda temannya yang terlihat tertarik kepada gadis manis tadi.

"Sudahlah Naruto pagi-pagi jangan meledek Sasuke, kau suka cari gara-gara yaa." ucap lelaki pucat yg bernama Sai, kepada Naruto.

"ahh mendokusai..gadis pink itu lumayan juga." respon seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut dikuncir seperti nanas, dia bernama Shikamaru.

"manis juga." tanpa disadari seorang Hyuga Neji ikut berkomentar disana. "Hn" Sasuke hanya bisa merespon seperti itu sambil masih terbayang anak perempuan tadi yang bertanya padanya. 'hn menarik.'

Apa yang kau pikirkan tuan muda Uchiha?

(To Be Continue)

 **Thx yang udah mau baca FF pertamaku ehehe kuharap FF ini lumayan menyenangkan yaa, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun yaa. Aku baru memulai menulis nih aku janji akana update seminggu 2x yaa, Jaa sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya**


	2. Permulaan!

NARUTO belong to Mashasi Kishimoto

Sakura Sasuke

Warning : Typo,Mainstream Theme,Boring (maybe)

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Normal Pove**

Hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, seperti biasa murid-murid kls 6A tetap tidak bisa mengontrol tingkah laku mereka ketika guru yg mengajar belum datang. Walau kls ini merupakan kelas unggulan yg tidak perlu diragukan setiap kecerdasan muridnya tp ttp saja mereka tetap anak-anak yg gemar berisik seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Naa..ruu..too..-kun apa kau sudah..me..nger..jaa..kann PR mu?" tanya seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang yg duduk disebelah anak laki-laki yg dipanggil naruto itu.

"oh iya Hinata-chan aku lupa..dan aku juga lupa menyalin PR si Teme...tidakkkkk aku akan dihukum Kakasih Sensei" jawab Naruto lemas.

"kaa..laaauu..begii..tu kauuu bi..sa menyaaa..lin puunyaaaku Naruto-kun" kelihatannya Hinata kasihan kepada Naruto.

Tiba tiba seorang guru laki laki yg tampan masuk ke ruang kls tersebut diikuti seorang gadis manis berambut pink yang memiliki ekspresi datar.

"Anak anak hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru dia baru pindah ke Konoha Sensei harap kalian bisa akrab...silahkan perkenalkan dirimu haruno" ujar sensei tampan itu kepada Sakura.

"Hai selamat pagi..namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku pindahan dari Kyoto..kuharap kita bisa berteman" ditambah senyum manis yg dia tampilkan, tanpa disadari murid murid yg memperhatikan terpesona dengan senyumanny.

"wah dia gadis manis tadi Teme..kau ingat kan?" teriak Naruto ke teman dekatnya Sasuke yg duduk dipojok kelas yg sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura dari tempat dudukny.

seketika seisi kelas gaduh menyuarakan betapa manisnya gadis itu dan tiba tiba Kakashi menghentikan kegaduhan di kls ny itu "iyaa kau bisa duduk disebelah Sasuke..Sasuke tolong angkat tanganmu"

 **Jam pelajaran selesai diiringi bel istirahat**

"maaf Sasuke san bolehkan kupinjam catatanmu aku rasa aku harus melihat lihat ketertinggalanku, apakah boleh?" Sasuke menjawab dengan jawaban yg membuat sakura bingung

"hn." sakura bingung dan mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya "maksud ny sasuke san?" sasuke melihat ke wajah sakura dan dia berkata "kau ikut denganku ke kantin, setelahnya kupinjamkam catatanku" lalu sakura membalas "sepertiny aku akan makan disini saja Sasuke san lagipula aku blm memiliki teman aku juga bawa bekal" sambil tersenyum.

"bawa bekalmu dan ikuti aku" kata sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan.

Sakura berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sasuke.

"Sasuke san tidak papa aku ikut ke kantin bersamamu? mengapa kita diperhatikan murid murid lain apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya sakura

"panggil aku Sasuke kun..tidak akan ad yg perotes sakura lagipula abaikan mereka semua" jwb sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke..Wow Sakura channn kenapa kalian ke kantin bersama?"

Naruto sangat berisik dengan berterik berteriak membuat Sasuke kesal dan membalasa "diam dobe cepat habiskan ramenmu sebelum dingin"

dan murid murid yg menjadi teman teman Naruto dan Sasuke berkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Wah kau manis, namaku Ino Yamanaka kau bisa memanggilku Ino, mulai hari ini kita berteman sakura" ucap gadis ponytail dengan mata aqua marine yg memukau.

"ehm..anoo..namaku Hinata Hyuga..salam kenal Sakura" sambil malu malu gadis indigo itu tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"ahh kau manis sekali Hinata chan aku jatuh cinta padamu sepertinya" ucap Naruto yg telah selesai makan dan tersenyum rubah kearah Hinata.

"jangan menggoda sepupuku Namikaze sebelum kubanting kau disini" ujar seorang murid laki laki berambut panjang dan memiliki mata serupa Hinata yg baru datang bersama seorang murid laki laki berkuncir nanas yg baru saja menguap dan berkata "Mendokusai naa"

setelah itu Sasuke menarik sakura untuk memperlihatkan seisi kantin padanya. Tanpa disadari mereka berbica dan tertawa bersama dengan sasuke yg mebawa nampan makanan dan minumannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari..mereka sudah menjadi perhatian seisi kantin. saat kembali kemeja kumpulan murid murid ternama itu Sasuke kembali menjadi boneka porselen sedingin es.

Sakura memakan bekal nya dan membagi bagikannya juga kepada Ino dan Hinata dan anak laki laki di meja tersebut.mereka melalui waktu istirahat dengan sangat bahagia dan juga dengan Uchiha Sasuke yg selalu memperhatikan Sakura Haruno.

Ada apa tuan muda Uchiha? apa anda tertarik kepada nona muda Haruno?

(To Be Continue)

Thx yang udah mau baca FF pertamaku ehehe kuharap FF ini lumayan menyenangkan yaa, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun yaa, Jaa sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


	3. Another side!

NARUTO belong to Mashasi Kishimoto

Sakura Sasuke

Warning : Typo,Mainstream Theme,Boring (maybe)

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal pove**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hari ini sekolah begitu menyenangkan menurut Sakura. Sakura tak ingin merepotkan Oka-chan nya jadi dia memilih untuk pulang sendiri. Melewati gerbang sekolah dia terus berjalan menuju halte bis yg mungkin akan membawanya sedikit jalan-jalan sebelum dia kembalo ke rumahnya.

Bis yg ditunggu tak kunjung datang ternyata, Sakura memilih berjalan kaki di trotoar yg cukup lenggang.

 **Sakura Pove** 'aku berharap keadaan di sekolah tetap bertahan seperti itu, oh yaa kira-kira bagaimana kabar nenek disana ya? aku ingin tau tp itu hanya membuatku semakin susah menjalani kehidupanku disini bersama Otou-Chan dan Oka-Chan. lebih baik aku fokus untuk hal2 yg seharusnya aku lakukan, Yoshh!!! Ganbatte Sakura-chan!!!'

 **Normal Pove**

"Cepat berikan uang jajanmu pengecut!!". "aku..akan berikan uangku,tp..tp jangan menggangguku lagi". "Cepat!! atau aku buat kau babak belur hah?!".

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan berwajah imut terlihat dipojokkan oleh segerombolan anak2 beranda di sebuah gang sempit dan betapa beruntungnya anak itu karna Sakura melihatnya, karna sikap Sakura yg sangat benci penindasan dan pemerasan segeralah dia menghampiri mereka.

"bebaskan dia!" teriak Sakura kepada gerombolan anak2 nakal itu.

"kalau kubebaskan aku dapat apa?" tanya anak yg terlihat paling sangar disana.

"lepaskan dia dan kau tak dapat apa2!" ucap Sakura tegas.

"kau anak perempuan walau aku berandalan tapi aku takan menyakitin wanita kau tau! lebih baik tinggalkan kami, anak ini sudah selalu memberi uang kepada kami jadi ini hal biasa untuknya, atau kau mau ikut bergabung manis? dan berikan uangmu juga?haha".

"aku tidak suka mengulang kata2ku"

"ahhkk!!" Sakura sudah menendang kaki salah seorang anak laki2 disana sampai anak itu terjatuh dengan cukup keras.

"kau salah mencari mencari masalah pinky!" anak laki2 itu maju bersama teman2nya dan mencoba menghajar Sakura, sayang sekali dengan tubuh mungilnya Sakura mampu menghindari semua pukulan dan dengan apa yg sudah dia alami selama ini dia dapat menghabisi semua anak2 tersebut sampai terkapar dan lari.

"huftt..kau harus berlatih bela diri. tak seharusnya seorang anak perempuan sepertiku melindungi anak laki2 sepertimu" sambil berjalan dan merapikan seragamnya, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan anak laki2 itu.

"hey aku satu sekolah denganmu, tp aku senpai-mu. boleh kutau namamu?" Sasori berteriak sekeras yg dia bisa.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap datar anak laki2 yg mengaku sebagai Senpai-ny tersebut.

"Haruno.jangan lupa ikut eskul bela diri, kau payah Senpai".

 **Sakura pove**

'Seharusnya aku tidak menolongnya. tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya..huftt cukup aku yg pernah mengalaminya, aku hanya tak ingin ad orang lain bernasib sepertiku dulu. maafkan aku nenek Tsunade..padahal sebelum meninggalkanmu aku sudah berjanji tak akan memakai tinjuku lagi...huftt aku lelah'

 **Normal pove**

Sakura tiba di rumahnya dan disambut oleh Oka-chan nya yg sangat berisik sekali. "Bagaimana sekolah barumu sayang? apa kau suka?" dengan penuh semangat Mebuki bertanya pada anaknya. "ya semua baik Oka-chan dan aku mungkin menyukainya". jawab Sakura dengan senyum kepada Oka-chan nya tercinta. "kau harus tau ini Saku, Oka-chan bertemu Otou-chan mu sedari kls 6. Saat itu Oka-chan adalah murid pindahan di sekolah Otou-chan mu, tp cerita ini awalnya tak menyenangkan karna kau harus tau bahwa Otou-chan mu adalah anak laki2 kaku,penuh ambisi dan tak mau dikalahkan..dan sayangnya Oka-chan mu ini adalah perempuan pintar hahahaha..Otou-chan mu tergeser peringkatnya sampai lulus sekolah dasar hahaha mengingatkan sangat lucu melihat Otou-chan mu selalu bersikap seperti rival sejati denganku...Oka-chan memilih sekolah yg sama dengan beberapa teman Oka-chan..dan seperti yg Oka-chan bilang Oka-chan perempuan pintar dan Oka-chan yg mewakili murid2 baru berpidato karna Oka-chan meraih peringkat pertama saat ujian masuk."

Sakura benar2 tertarik dengan cerita Oka-chan nya menurutnya ini pasti cerita yg seru dia benar2 antusias "lalu ka-chan? teruskan ceritamu".

"yah saat berpidato aku melihat tou-chan mu berbaris di barisan belakang memperhatikanku dengan tatapannya yg tak pernah berubah huftt..sampai aku berfikir apa otou-chan mu tak akan mau berteman denganku selamanya yaa, selesai upacara penerimaan murid baru otou-chan mu mengahampiri ka-chan...dia menyapa ka-chan lama didepan teman2 ka-chan lalu dia berkata..-mau berteman denganku Mebuki Senju?-..ka-chan dan teman-teman ka-chan sungguh tak menyangkanya, karna ka-chan senang langsung saja ka-chan menyambutnya. Semakin hari kami semakin dekat..Otou-chan mu berubah menjadi murid laki-laki yg populer dia pintar walau masih di bawahku...dia tampan dengan gayanya yg semakin modis dan dia pemain terbaik di club voli sekolah Ka-chan...awalnya ka-chan biasa saja tp lama2 murid2 perempuan menindas ka-chan karna ka-chan dekat sekali dengan tou-chan mu...dan yg paling menyedihkan adalah karna ka-chan selalu melawan mereka memang ka-chan menang tp kalau keadaannya di bully bersama ka-chan kalah Sakura..dan murid perempuan yg ka-chan tau dia pemimpin komplotannya itu memotong rambut panjang ka-chan...padahal tou-chan mu menyukai rambut ka-chan yg panjang dan dia selalu mengatakan ka-chan sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang ka-chan hahahaha..ka-chan sangat sedih saat itu dan yg ka-chan pikirkan tou-chan mu tak akan menyukai ka-chan lagi..ka-chan menjauh dari tou-chan mu ka-chan sibuk dengan club karate ka-chan dan tak mau menanggapi tou-chan mu...waktu itu tou-chan mu pikir ka-chan membencinya, dia belajar lebih keras dan dengan penuh tekad mungkin hahaha di ujian tengah semester dia menggeser ka-chan hahaha ka-chan sungguh terhibur saat itu, dia berlari kearah ka-chan dan memeluk ka-chan dia berkata..-aku sudah pada limitku untuk berusaha mengalahkanmu dibagian ini, sebagai hadiah kuminta kau mau kencan denganku mebuki dan ceritakan bagaimana rambut indahmu kau potong? aku butuh penjelasan-.. kami pergi berkencan dan tou-chan mu sudah mengetahui semua yg dia ingin tau..haha dia lucu karna keesokan harinya didepan banyak orang di halaman sekolah dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada ka-chan dan dia tak lupa membawa sekotak besar coklat...hahaha dia benar2 tau kesukaan ka-chan. rasanya aku adalah murid wanita paling bahagia saat itu dan walau kami sudah bersama entah mengapa murid2 wanita yg rese itu tak mengganggu ka-chan lagi...dan kau tau kami berpacaran dengan begitu bahagia ahh aku bahagia bisa bertemu tou-chan mu Sakura benar benar bahagia tp awlanya nenekmu tak menyukai Tou-chan mu karna ternyata nenek kalian adalah musuh bebuyutan saat semasa sekolah hahaha sangat lucu bukan Sakura? aku sangat kaget mengetahuinya tapi mereka lama kelamaan berbaikan dan menjadi akrab karna mereka melihat kami sangat saling mencintai hahaha dan akhirnya kami bersama sampai kau hadir...yah kau boleh tanyakan ke tou-chan mu bagaiaman cerita kami menurut versinya nanti kau ceritakan lagi pada ka-chan Sakura haha biar ka-chan tau menurut tou-chan mu seperti apa nahh sekarang auo beberes sebelum tou-chan mu pulang dan memarahiku karna kau belum juga mandi dan ganti pakaian cepat cepat.." Mebuki begitu senang melihat Sakura sangat senang dengan ceritanya.

"Aku pulang " terdengar teriakan bahagia dari arah pintu masuk segera Mebuki dan Sakura bergegas menyambut Kizashi.

"kau pulang melewati waktu yg kau janjikan padaku kizashi-kun.." rajuk mebuki ke suaminya.

"berhentilah bermesraan Oka-chan Otou-chan aku lapar, lebih baik kita cepat makan" Sakura terlihat bosan melihat orang tuanya yg bermesraan didepannya tapi dia senang melihatnya.

Sungguh terlihat bahagia keluarga kecil Haruno ini!!

(To Be Continue)

Thx yang udah mau baca FF pertamaku ehehe kuharap FF ini lumayan menyenangkan yaa, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun yaa, Jaa sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


	4. dia !

NARUTO belong to Mashasi Kishimoto

Sakura Sasuke

Warning : Typo,Mainstream Theme,Boring (maybe)

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Normal Pove**

Malam berganti pagi dan di kediaman Haruno begitu sibuk dikarnakan sang Nyonya Haruno begitu bersemangat disetiap paginya. Bahkan anak perempuan mereka saja masih terlelap dengan nyenyak didalam selimut tebalnya.

Mebuki memasuki kamar anak kesayangannya dan cukup kesal karna Sakura tak pernah bisa bangun pagi atas keinginannya sendiri. Bergegas membuka jendela agar anaknya bangun, dengan begitu banyak cahaya yang menyeruak kedalam kamar membuat sang putri tidur terganggu dalam tidurnya. Niat hati ingin mengeratkan selimut tebalnya tanpa disangka dia harus merelakan selimutnya di tarik begitu saja oleh Ibu nya, mau apa lg dia terpaksa bangun dan bergegas bersiap untuk sekolah.

"Ohayou Tou-chan..Ohayou Ka-chan..oh iya hari ini Sakura mau pergi sendiri ke sekolah sendiri, Sakura bosan naik mobil terus."

"Sakura sayang Tou-chan antar naik motor mau? jangan begitu..Tou-chan khawatir sayang"

"Biarkan dia mandiri Anata..biarkan dia tumbuh menjadi gadis pintar, kuat dan mandiri seperti Ibu nya hahaha. Silahkan pergi ke sekolahmu sendiri Sakura..tapi jangan sampai terlambat yaa"

"Sebaiknya Sakura berangkat skrng Tou-chan..Ka-chan, bye bye"

Berjalan menyusuri jalanan yg sudah ramai orang berlalu lalang membuat hati Sakura senang pagi ini, karna ketika tinggal bersama neneknya dia tak pernah berkesempatan seperti ini walaupun begitu pemikiran tentang nenekny membuat kadar kebahagiaannya berkurang sedikit pagi ini.

"Haruno !!" seseorang meneriaki Sakuran dari kejauhan.

"Ohayou senpai, jangan berteriak seperti itu kau membuatku malu" Sakura sedikit malas meladeni senpai yg dia tolong kemarin.

"apa setiap hari kamu jalan kaki ke sekolah Sakura?"

"ehm ini hari pertamaku jalan kaki ke sekolah..kau seharusnya tau aku murid baru disekolahmu senpai"

tanpa mereka sadari sebuah mobil mewah melaju di belakang mereka dan seseorang didalam mobil itu sangat terganggu dengan apa yg dia liat.

"Ni-san aku turun disini skrng."

"hei Sasuke sekolah mau masih agak jauh didepan."

"Berisik..cepat bukakan pintunya, aku ad urusan"

"terserahmu lah otouto..hati2 sampai jumpa"

Sasuke menyusuk kedua orang yg dia liat dari dalam mobil dengam perasaan aneh yg tak nyaman. ketika dia sudah hampir dekat segera Sasuke mensejajarkan langkah kesamping Sakura.

"Ohayou Haruno."

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, apa seorang Uchiha juga berjalan kaki ke sekolah?" Sakura merasa bingung karna Sasuke ternyata jalan kaki ke sekolah.

"hn"

Sasori memperhatikan keduanya tapi Sasori ingin mengajak Sakura agar masuk eskul karate bersama-sama.

"ehm Sakura..apa kamu mau masuk eskul karate? seperti saranmu sepertinya aku akan mendaftarkan diri di eskul karate..kalau kau tertarik juga kita bisa mendaftar bersama?"

Sakura memasang wajah seperti berfikir dan tanpa dia sadari Sasuke memperhatikanny, muka lucu Sakura sedikit menghibur hati Tuan muda Uchiha pagi ini.

"oke Senpai..kita daftar bersama" dengan penuh semangat Sakura bertekat masuk eskul karate.

"ehm memang apa yg bisa dilakukan gadis lemah sepertimu Haruno?" tanya Sasuke tiba2 kepada Sakura.

"aku bisa saja mematahkan lehermu heh..Tuan muda Uchiha." Sakura tiba tersulut emosi karna merasa direndahkan oleh Sasuke.

"aku juga sudah di eskul karate sejak tahun2 lalu...kurasa kau butuh banyak belajar untuk mematahkan leher ketua club karate." dengan tenang Sasuke berjalan mendahului mereka duluan dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori yg masih kaget dengan apa yg mereka dengar.

 **Sakura Pove**

'aku harus apa skrng..aku akan kena masalah sekarang padahal aku hanya tak suka Sasuke berkata seperti itu kepadaku...merepotkan sekali, tapi aku akan tetap mendaftar ke eskul karate lagipula aku juga sudah belajar judo di sekolah yg dulu dan les taekwondo diam2 dulunya...kurasa aku punya banyak kekuatan untuk mehajar si pantat ayam sombong itu kalau dia cari ribut..hahaha'

 **Normal Pove**

Sasuke merasa bosan dengan materi yg dijelaskan Sensei didepan. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah teman sebangkunya dan dia melihat hal menarik dimana si pinky sedang asik berpikir dan memperlihatkan banyak ekspresi yg entah mengapa membuat Sasuke sedikit terhibur. Karna terlalu asik memperhatikan Sakura dia terlambat mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga tanpa sengaja mereka berdua saling menatap..tanpa diduga Sakura memberikan tatapan sinis ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke meladeninya dengan santai di muka datarnya.

Bel Istirahat berbunyi membuat para siswa siswi berhamburan meninggalkan kelas mereka. Tanpa diduga Ino dan Hinata sudah menghampiri meja Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mengajak Sakura ke kantin bersama.

"Sakura ayo ke kantin..kita harus cepat sebelum salad buahku habis" ujar Ino yg berbicara sambil memainkan Hp nya.

"sakura-chan..ayo ke kantin..ehm kamu harus coba menu2 di kantin" ujar Hinata yg sedikit takut karna masih ad Sasuke disana.

"ayoo...aku ingin makan ramen hari ini..ayo" ujar Sakura bersemangat, walau dia ad sedikit kesal kepada Sasuke tp memang baik hati Nona muda Haruno ini dia ttp menyapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..kamu gk ke kantin? mau bareng kita?"

"hn" sambil membereskan meja nya Sasuke mengikutin gerombolan gadis2 ini.

Seperti biasa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karna membawa pangeran sekolah di antara mereka.

Sesampainya di Kantin yg ramai itu mereka bisa melihat Sai melambai pada mereka. Segera Ino buru2 menghampiri meja tersebuk dan terlihat Naruto yg sibuk memakan ramen nya yg ke2, Neji memakan bento nya, Shikamaru yg sibuk memakan makanannya dan Sai setia tersenyum ke arah Ino

"kamu mau makan apa Ino-chan? ayo kita liat bersama." sungguh bahagianya pasangan Sai-Ino itu membuat susasana kantin entah sejak kapan berubah seperti taman bunga yg indah..tp mungkin hanya untuk mereka ber2 berbeda dengan teman2 mereka.

Entah sejak kapan Hinata sudah duduk disamping Naruto dan berbagi bekal ber2 sedangkan Neji sibuk memperhatika adiknya dan Naruto. Shikamaru sudah menyelesaikan makanya dan kembali menutup matanya tanpa peduli sekitarnya. Tinggalah Sasuke dan Sakura yg masih memperhatikan sekeliling. Akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk memilih makanan.

"Sasuke-kun mau minum apa?"

"hn..jus tomat"

"kenapa kau suka jus tomat itu kan asem?"

"aku tak sepertimu Sakura yg mampu makan makanan manis dengan bahagia."

"hahahahaha kau lucu Sasuke-kun"

"hn"

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka ber2 menjadi pusat perhatian siswa siswa di kantin dan mereka membuat iri siswi2 yg jelas2 sudah lama mengejar pangeran sekolah.

Naruto bingung dan bertanya kepada Sasuke "Teme apa kau pacaran dengan Sakura-chan?"

pertanyaan itu membuat anak2 di meja itu ikut penasaran dan menanti jawaban Sasuke. Sakura tiba2 tersedak ramen nya karna pertanyaan Naruto yg terlalu mengagetkan. Mereka pun kaget karna tanpa mereka duga Sasuke langsung buru2 membeli air mineral dan memberikannya ke Sakura.

"hehehe kami hanya berteman dan Sasuke memperlakukanku baik sebagai teman sebangkunya, iya kan Sasuke-kun?"

tanpa ad yg sadar ad guratan kecewa di muka Tuan muda Uchiha tp segera disembunyikan lagi dengan wajah kakunya dia menjawab "hn"

Tak terasa mereka harus kembali ke kls mereka.Saat akan kembali Sasuke sengaja berjalan disamping Sakura

"nanti ke klub karate bersamaku"

"hah?! tp aku harus memberitahu Sasori

senpai dlu."

"nanti aku yg akan melakukannya."

"oh oke Sasuke-kun."

saat gerombolan anak2 itu akan masuk kls ternyata Sasori menunggu didepan pintu kls mereka seketika saat melihat Sakura dia memanggilnya.

"Sakura apa nanti jadi?"

"oh jadi Senpai, ehm Senpai aku tak tau kls Senpai di gedung sebelah. kita pergi masing2 saja? aku akan bersama Sasuke-kun"

"oh aku akan menunggumu di depan kls nanti supaya kita bisa sama2 kesana"

"wahh terimakasih Senpai kau baik sekali,sampai jumpa nanti."

"yaa" sambil tersenyum Sasori meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa disadarinya bahwa adik2 kls nya memandang heran kepadanya,karena jarang sekali Senpai dari gedung2 sebelah menghampiri gedung mereka kecuali senpai itu memiliki kekasih atau saudara di gedung ini.

Gerombolan teman2 Sakura pun menyadari bahwa suasana menjadi mencekam lantaran Sasuke langsung terlihat tak suka kepada Sasori yg sok akrab dengan Sakura.

Naruto yg menyadarinya langsung merangkul Sasuke "tenang teme..kau masih lebih tampan dan keren daripada Sasori senpai walau dia juga banyak penggemar tapi setauku dia lemah dan suka di palak oleh anak2 sekolah lain padahal dia memiliki wajah yg tampan."

Ino dan Hinata langsung bertanya pada Sakura "Sakura kamu kenal Sasori Senpai?" "iya sakkkura-channn..kamuu keennaaall Sasori Senpai?"

Sakura kebingungan dan menjawab sejujurnya "aku hanya sempat membantunya saat dia akam dipalak jadi aku mengajaknya masuk eskul karate bersama"

Neji ikut heran "bukankah Sasuke ketua klub karate? kebetulan yg menarik,laipula kami teman2 Sasuke jg anggota klub karate Sakura"

Shikamaru berkomentar "merepotkan..kalau seperti ini bisa2 setiap latihan kita akan melihat tontonan menarik"

Sai sambil tersenyum ikut berkomentar "wah kau akan membuat klub karate lebih berwarna Sakura."

Sasuke memilih masuk kls duluan karna dia sudah malas meladeni omongan2 yg membuatnya makin tak suka dengan Sasori. Karna sedikit kurang dia sadar sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Sakura, walau dia belum benar-benar yakin atas semua ini.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan Tuan Muda Uchiha?

(To Be Continue)

Thx yang udah mau baca FF pertamaku ehehe kuharap FF ini lumayan menyenangkan yaa, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun yaa, Jaa sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


End file.
